


I Like You Every April 1st

by kreamhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, just another markhyuck au, norenmin are just mentioned, short!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamhyuck/pseuds/kreamhyuck
Summary: Where donghyuck confesses to Mark every april fools’ day and one day he’s serious about it.





	I Like You Every April 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools day! 💓

“I really, really like you hyung.”

 

Again, at April 1st, Mark was confessed at by his best friend, Donghyuck. He doesn’t remember when it all started, but he was sure he got really flustered the first time the younger did it to him on a whim that his cheeks went beet red and his lips let out stuttered words no one could actually decode. He’s also not sure how many times it had happened but through time, Mark had learned to laugh it off despite the obvious tomfoolery coming to him. And as any April fools’ day, today was another day of Donghyuck’s heartfelt _confessions._

 

Mark had always wanted to try giving Donghyuck the taste of his own medicine and it just so happened that he felt the courage he didn’t know he had, to finally retaliate back.

 

Mark smiled, a bit too wide, and said the words he never thought would come out of his own mouth.

 

“I like you too, hyuck ah.”

 

*

 

It was definitely weird.

 

“Hyung, stop dozing off.”

 

“Ah, y-yeah.”

 

Like any other day, Donghyuck came by to fetch Mark so they can walk together to school. It has been a habit of Donghyuck since they were kids and Mark was on it too since he likes the company of the younger. Since yesterday, Mark thought, Donghyuck began acting weird. It was after that _“I like you too”_ which Mark laughed off after Donghyuck’s eyes widen in surprise, his cheeks darkening to a hue of red. It was a bit awkward but Donghyuck came to get the joke and gave Mark the biggest, saddest smirk he ever had. Mark didn’t thought of it too much as it was rather a natural reaction. Who would want their best friend to confess to them? Mark shook his head from the thought and proceeded on walking side by side with Donghyuck.

 

The day at their school was like any other day too. A bit boring on the class and intense on the cafeteria. As Mark doesn’t share any classes with Donghyuck today, he scurried fast, briskly walking to the noisy halls of their school’s canteen so he can reserve him and his friends a seat, which he had always done since the beginning of the school year. Mark raised his hands when he saw his friends enter the hall, his smile reaching to his brown orbs. He saw Jeno wave back as the group traipse over to where Mark was sitting.

 

“Hyung, I can’t go with you tomorrow to school. I’ve got some early plans with the choir club.” Donghyuck said it so softly on Mark’s ear, that no one except him heard of it as his ears tingle in the sensation of Donghyuck’s voice reverberating inside of him.

 

“Okay, be careful on your way okay?”

 

Donghyuck gave him a small smile, too small for his cheeks to rise high. It makes Mark feel a bit dull on the chest but it’s not like the younger was obliged to always speak on an excited tone to Mark. So, Mark just playfully pouted and gave Donghyuck a small pat in the back.

 

*

 

“Not coming to school today, Mark hyung?”

 

Mark twisted his head a bit too fast that he felt a slight strain on his neck, but rubbed it off with his palms. He saw Jaemin and Jeno walking by him with big smiles plastered on their faces. Mark’s eyes automatically moved around in search for another presence which usually completes the duo he met this morning. Jeno noticed how Mark was acting and gave out a low chuckle.

 

“Renjun’s with Hyuckie, hyung. Choir club meeting remember?”

 

At that, Mark made a small _“ah”_ on his lips and pursues them on a straight line. He had forgotten about Donghyuck’s choir practice that he waited for the younger to come by.

 

He walked side by side with Jeno and Jaemin to school that day, feeling a bit down for whatever reason he’s not sure of.

 

*

 

“Again?”

 

“Sorry, hyung.”

 

It’s been five days and Donghyuck still haven’t come by. Mark has been walking alone to school and it is not something he actually appreciates. He misses the way his mood lightens up whenever Donghyuck tries to joke around or the times he laughed his ass off from Donghyuck’s unthinkable antics. He’s been sighing since he got out of his house, that he actually choked a bit on air.

 

“Alone again, hyung?”

 

Mark whipped his head, this time with a bit of delicacy to avoid having stiff muscles on his neck. He saw Renjun walking towards him, his guitar case towering over the little of his back. At first, Mark smiled, which he usually does out of politeness, but, soon after his thoughts processed some things, his eyebrows crunched in confusion and a question leaving his ajar lips.

 

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be on choir practice?”

 

Renjun tilted his head on the side and with the way his eyebrow raised and his eyes sporting baffled emotions, Mark’s stomach dropped a bit from the pooling of something akin to butterflies except it’s uncomfortable and weirdly hollowed.

 

“Choir practice was days ago. We haven’t had one again after the last time.”

 

*

 

Donghyuck is avoiding him, Mark knows. And it makes Mark mad just from the thought. What did he do wrong? He can’t think of anything. He relishes on the different possibilities as he walks, yet alone, to school when he heard a familiar voice of laughter vibrating through the cold morning breeze. He saw Donghyuck with Chenle and Jisung, a big smile plastered on his face. It made his features more brighter than usual and it made Mark’s heart go a beat faster. It wasn’t like Donghyuck was impelled to be with Mark every single time, but it has been days and Mark had thought of the younger more than he usually does. It made his lips form a pout and his eyes drop half lidded from the heavy lump he noticed on his throat.

 

If Donghyuck’s going to ignore him, then Mark will too. It’s not like they never fought, instead, they always did back in the days, and of pettiest reasons too. Mark not sharing his toys, Donghyuck whining too much that it gets irritating, Mark staring too much that Donghyuck gets weirdly flustered and angry, Donghyuck acting too sweet and possessive that Mark feels a bit suffocated. It was some of the pettiest things but it made Mark think, that what if, they aren’t as petty as he thought them to be?

 

*

 

“Hyung?”

 

Mark noticed how Donghyuck’s eyes widen in shock when he opened his door to his face that the bubble of laughter forming inside his lungs came out too fast. It only made Donghyuck’s brows crunch even more as an obvious irritation forms on his facial expression. Mark took notice and eventually held himself from laughing at whatever’s funny.

 

“Hey Hyuck, I came by to fetch you.”

 

“Uh, why?”

 

Mark dropped the act as soon as he saw how Donghyuck was stunned by his words, his hand coming to reach and rest on his neck. A mannerism he developed whenever he’s on tight situations. Mark sighed as he closes his eyes. When he opened them back, there’s conviction decorating his brown orbs.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

 

It made Donghyuck’s lips part a bit until he decides to close them, too pressed, there’s wrinkles forming on his chin.

 

“Hyung, I like you.”

 

It was Mark’s turn to let his lips agape. Too agape that he made Donghyuck break a small genuine smile for days.

 

“But, Hyuck ah, April fools’ is over. I swear if all of these are part of your plans Im going to be really mad.”

 

“All of.. these?”

 

Mark signed with his hands, waving them in circles as he tries to describe what he meant.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me since Sunday! You said you have choir practice but Renjun said it was days ago! I saw you with Chenle and Jisung yesterday and you were laughing and smiling at them while I was busy thinking on what I did wrong!” Mark huffed after his last word, his eyes glaring at Donghyuck’s own surprised orbs.

 

It took a while until Donghyuck finally answered him, a bit softer on his tone.

 

“Hyung, I was serious. I.. was always serious.”

 

“What?” Mark asked, now his turn to be confused.

 

“I meant it when I said I like you, hyung. So, when you said you like me back, I thought you were serious. But then you laughed and got awkward and that’s when I thought that I’ll never be able to make you like me back.” There’s a hint of sadness laced on Donghyuck’s words that it makes Mark’s heart break into pieces. Never did he imagined that Donghyuck can be associated with such dejected and blue emotions that it made him guilty for how he reacted. But truth be told, Mark knows, and Donghyuck knows, that he is quite slow on take.

 

“That’s why,” Donghyuck distracted Mark from his thoughts, his eyes imploring Mark’s own.

 

“I avoided you, so my feelings could maybe go away. I didn’t know you’d feel that way, Im sorry, hyung.”

 

“What if they didn’t?” Mark asked, ignoring the ginger apology of the younger. It made Donghyuck’s eyebrows shoot up high, asking what he meant.

 

“What if your feelings didn’t go away? Are you going to keep avoiding me? That would make me really sad, Hyuck ah.”

 

“I, I’m sorry..”

 

“Do it again.” Mark said when Donghyuck lowered his head to avoid eye contact, too embarrassed for his rash actions.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Confess to me. Say you like me.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes bulged open as he takes in the words that left out Mark’s mouth. He was about to get angry but seeing Mark’s face, his serious orbs that can convince anyone, his tight lipped smile that makes Donghyuck’s heart swell in explosive emotions, he said the words that he had said over and over again for the past years, but this time, with more conviction and hard held feelings.

 

“I like you, Mark hyung. Please go out with me.”

 

Mark smiled at him, his eyes crinkling to half moons.

 

*

 

“I love you, hyung!!”

 

It’s April 1stand as usual, Mark received another confession from his best friend, Donghyuck. But this time instead, he had heard it for so many times through out the year that it’s already engraved deep on his heart. He chuckled, his hand gripping Donghyuck’s own as he sways them through the morning air. He looks back to the boy whose smile rivals the sun, and like any other day, he says it back, rolling smoothly on his tongue.

 

“I love you too, Donghyuck.”

 


End file.
